Blood in the Night
by cartoongal11
Summary: Six teenagers go too Camp Crystal Lake for Spring break, only to then be running for their lives from Jason. However, one of the girls there interests him and now its now or never. What'll happen? A bit of a romance and deathathing tale. Enjoy.
1. The Camp and Spring Break

**Blood in the Night**

**The Camp and Spring Break**

**Chapter 1**

Note: Just so everyone knows, I've never seen Friday the 13th. Just the previews for it that's all. I'll try to do my best with this story. If you want to everyone can give their opinion on this story and a rating from 1 to 10 please. Thank you and I hope everyone enjoys this story.

This is the story of six teenagers who were off from school and beginning their Spring Break. They were a group of friends involving three boys and three girls. There was Marcus; Thomas; Harold; Betsy; Helga; and Luna. They were all seniors at Crystal Woods High School and this was going to be their last Spring Break together. Thomas reckoned since this was their last Spring Break, that they should all go somewhere together. It was agreed and everyone began to think of where to go too. Everyone had a different suggestion and idea on where to go. They all protested and argued at bit. All except for Luna who didn't speak that often. She was the most quietest and shyest person in the group yet. Of course to her it wasn't much of a big deal, but in time her friends'll wish she 'd talk alot more then she does right now. Anyway moving on, the gang was discussing where to go when Marcus came up with a great idea.

"Hey guys, how about we all head on over too that abandon campsite called Camp Crystal Lake?" Suggested Marcus.

"Are you crazy dude?!" Cried out Harold who waved his arms into the air.

"What's your problem man? It was just an idea. Besides, you don't really beliveve all those stories about...him?" Marcus told Harold.

"Him? Who the hell is him?" Asked Betsy.

"Jason." Said Thomas who came up from behind Betsy and made her shrike a little.

"Yeah, they say that long ago there was this kid named Jason who came too Crystal Lake over the summer; but he drowned inin the lake because he couldn't swim. When his mom found out about that, she began to seek revenge against the camp councelers there. She hunted them down and killed them all one-by-one. However, one of the councelers stood up to her and killed her. When she died, Jason awoke and came back from the dead. Now he haunts Camp Crystal Lake and will kill anyone who comes there. They also say that Jason can never die, and that he kills to avenge his dead mom." Explained Marcus to everyone who stared at him in shock and horror.

"R-Really? J-J-Jason really does that?" Asked Betsy who began to now shiver in fear.

"Oh yeah...Not!" Said Marcus who began to laugh so hard that he couldn't breathe.

"That's not funny Marcus!" Shouted Helga who slapped him across the face until Marcus hit the ground.

"Aw come on Helga, I was just messing around." Marcus told her as he got up from the ground holding his hand where Helga slapped him.

"I don't Marcus, even if Jason doesn't exist then wouldn't the camp be re-opened and not closed up?" Asked Harold who scratched his head.

"Well uh...uh...I don't freaken know man?!" Shouted Marcus at Harold.

"Hey you guys quit it already will you! Your getting Luna all scared here!" Souted Betsy who held her friend close to her.

"Fine then how about this; we go too Crystal Lake, stay there over night, and if nothing goes wrong then we'll just go home. Does that work out for everyone?" Suggested Marcus to his friends who all looked at one another, and then at Marcus.

"Fine Marcus, but if Jason really does exist, then I say we should all bring some supplies and weapons just in case." Helga told Marcus who nodded in agreement.

Therefore, it was agreed that they'd all be going too Camp Crystal Lake for a day and then go straight back home. They'd all leave bright and early the next morning so everyone left for there homes to pack and and be prepared to leave for Crystal Lake first thing tomorrow morning.

**(5:30 AM The Next Morning)**

It was now tomorrow and the six teens were all ready to go too Camp Crystal lake for the day. They all met at Marcus' house and left in his van for the campsite. They drove down the road, past houses and towns, until they were closing in into the forest and too Crystal Lake.

"Okay everyone we're almost at Crystal lake." Marcus told his friends as he kept his eyes on the road as he continued to drive.

"I-I don't know about this you guys." Said Luna who sat in the back by the window.

"Aw don't worry Luna, there's no such thing as Jason so there's no need to worry or get worked up about anything." Said Thomas to Luna as he put his arm around her.

"Whatever, I just want to get this day over with already." Helga told them as she fixed up her makeup.

"We're here!" Cried out Marcus as he parked the van and stopped the engine.

Then everyone got out of the van and gathered their things together. When Luna was done, she stared at the sign that read 'Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake' on it. She was nervous and really scared. She didn't want to be here right now, but it was to late. They were already here and they were all going to stay here for the entire day including through the night. Luna was starting to wish that she'd just stayed at home over Spring break or go to see her grandma instead.

"Hey Luna come on!" Shouted Marcus to her as he and the others started walking into the campsite.

Luna stopped staring at the sign and then noticed her friends entering the campsite.

_"It's just for one day. It's just for one day. It's just for one day. It's just for one day." _She thought to herself as she kept thing of that over-and-over again in her head.

She then grabbed her bags and started walking into the camp grounds. There was now no turning back now. Suddenly, Luna heard this noise that came from the bushes, and she turned around to see who or what it was. Yet she saw nothing and thought that it was just her imagination playing tricks on her, or maybe even an animal. She stared at the bushes and looked around. Nobody was there.

"Just keep walking Luna, just keep walking." She told herself as she continued to walk into the camp grounds.

Little did she know was that someone was watching her and her friends at that very moment.

"_Oh. She's a cutie now isn't she? Her friends however, they could be better. To bad they all have to die tonight under my cold, dead hands." _Thought someone who was none other then Jason himself.


	2. Fire Burns

**Blood in the Night**

**Fire Burns**

**Chapter 2**

**(At Camp Crystal Lake towards nightfall)**

It was starting to now get dark and the teens set up there campsite. They found this good spot in the middle of the woods where they set up their tents and got a fire going. As darkness began to cover Crystal lake, Luna stayed inside of her tent wishing for morning to come ASAP. She laid on her sleeping bag in her pajamas that were dark green; pants; short sleeved shirt; and her hair was in a ponytail. She also had on her sneakers just in case she had to run or until she was ready to go to sleep.

Suddenly, she saw a dark shadow approch her tent. It was a big shadow that got closer to her tent with each second passing by. Luna noticed the dark shadow and quickly hid in her sleeping bag. She watched as the shadow got too her tent, and then it began to pull down the zipper. Luna could soon hear her heart racing at a fast pace, and she started to shake. She had no idea who was out there, but she didn't know what to do. Either scream out loud or try to do something. Suddenly, the zipper was starting to come down and the next thing Luna did was scream at the top of her lungs.

"Whoa there Luna it's me Harold!" Cried out Harlod to try and calm down Luna who started to stop screaming.

Luna gasped for air as she placed her hand onto her chest.

"O-Oh Harold. S-Sorry about t-that. I-I thought that you were someone else." Luna told him.

"Don't worry about it Luna. So, you coming outside? We're telling each other stories about Jason." Harold told her and Luna kind of started to twitch her eye a bit.

"Uh well uh...I-I don't know about that." Said Luna who sounded scared.

"Aw come on Luna, it'll be fun." Said Harold too Luna.

"Well...I guess." Said Luna as she came out of her tent and followed Harold too where the others where.

Soon both Harold and Luna sat down on this log and then marcus began.

"Okay everyone, know's the time to tell some scary stories about Jason. I'll go first." Started Marcus to the others.

"Jason is known to haunt these woods and watch campers like us. Then when everyone's asleep or all alone in the woods, he'll come out of nowhere and then that'll be his time to strike. He may either use a mallet or a knife and kill his victims. Finally, he'll sometimes takes there bodies and disposes of them so no one can ever find there bodies again." Marcus told everyone and that made Luna start to really get scared.

"My turn." Said Thomas.

"Jason's like a monster who'll dispose and kill any one who gets in his way. He's a mad killer I tell you, a mad killer! That's why he can't be stopped, because he's to much. He deserves to die and burn in the flames of hell!" Thomas told everyone.

Little did the teens know was that Jason was watching them from behind a tree that wasn't far away from where they where.

"I think this Jason guy's a freakazoid." Said Helga.

"He can go too Hell for all I know." Said Betsy.

"Whether he's real or not he's a psyco killing machine." Said Thomas.

"I-I-I don't know you guys. M-M-Maybe you shouldn't be talking about Jason like that." Started Luna who shivered and looked around the forest.

"Aw come on Luna, Jason's just a myth." Said Betsy to Luna.

"Plus, he was a crazy killer like his mom." Said Harold.

"Yeah the two of them were killer maniacs." Said Marcus.

"Cucko." Said Helga rolling her finger by her head.

At that point Luna couldn't take it anymore. She didn't like her friends talking about Jason that way. She then did something that wasn't like her and made her friends shocked.

"That's it! I've had enough of this!" Shouted Luna who shot up from the log and stood on her two feet.

"Okay you guys are complete jerks you know! I mean this poor kid drowned in the lake because he couldn't swim, and nobody bothered to save him! Do you know how sad and horrible that is to tell a mother that her child drowned and nobody could help them?!" Luna shouted out clutching her fists with rage and tears streaming down her face.

All of her friends stared at her in total shock, and in the woods, Jason could hear everything that Luna was saying.

"Alright just, take it easy there Luna." Said Betsy who got up and walked over too Luna.

However, Luna just pushed her away when Betsy tried to put her hands onto Luna's shoulders.

"No Betsy, I won't calm down. Do you guys even know or hear a thing that you all are saying about Jason?!" Luna cried out with her hands now up in the air.

"Okay Luna you've got to chill." Said Harold making his arms move down to indicate that Luna had to relax and chill out.

"No, no, and no!" Shouted Luna.

"I don't even know why I bothered to come too this place if all you guys want to do is make fun of a poor guy who could have lived if somebody took the liberty to help him; and maybe his mom would have had to kill anyone if they only bothered to save her son! I don't even think she or her son Jason deserved to die!" Luna cried out.

Now as i said before, Jason was in the woods listening to what the teens were talking about. Now when he heard what Luna was saying about him and his mother, he felt this warm and funny feeling deep down inside of him.

"_This Luna girl seems to be sticking up for me and mother. Hmm...I wonder?" _Jason thought to himself as he continued to listen in on the conversation that was going on by the fire.

"Are you crazy?!" Shouted Thomas who then shot up from his seat.

"Luna I think your going crazy girl! I mean, your sticking up for some crazy killer who's either dead or real!" Thomas cried out.

"Thomas stop saying that about him alright! Even if Jason is or was a killer, I think he only did what he did because he lost his only family and people saw him as a threat! Like nobody wanted to have anything to do with him! Now that's just sad you know?! Its bad enough to die, lose someone you love, and then seek revenge by killing others!" Luna cried out only to then bust into tears.

"Well if you really want to stick up for the dead guy, then why don't you go right ahead you son-of-a-bitch!" Thomas yell out at Luna and then striked her hard on the face.

The smack made Luna fall face down into the ground still crying very hard. Her other friends saw what Thomas had done, and when Luna got up and looked at Thomas and the others, she then quickly started to run. She got to her feet and started to run away into the dark woods. Holding her hands to her face and crying even harder then she ever cried before.

Her friends Betsy and Helga got up from their seats and cried out for Luna to come back. Marcus was yelling at Thomas, while harold just put his head down and on his legs.

_"Apparently this girls friends are complete bastards who deserve to die in my hands. That Luna girl however, I think she deserves better then this." _Jason thought to himself as he startedd walking the way that Luna ran off to.

**(Somewhere in the Woods)**

Luna sat by a tree still crying with her hands on her face. Her crying began to slow down a little bit, but the pain that she felt was still there. Her hands still covered up her face as she leaned against the tree.

"Why did I do that? Why couldn't I just keep my big mouth shut?" Luna asked herself as she kept on crying.

"I'm going to have to go back though. I need a way to get home and I can't stay here." Luna told herself as she leaned closer too the tree trunk and closed her eyes.

She wasn't going to let her friends be bossy and not help her when she gets hurt. She would stay in the woods for a while until she was ready to go back too the campsite. Soon Luna drifted off to sleep completly unaware that Jason had found her. He wasn't far from where Luna slept, and quietly he began to move towards her. There were lots of branches and leaves that were old that could sound off any noise at that moment if he wasn't careful enough. Jason tried to walk over the stuff that was on the ground, but every now and then, he sounded off a noise whenever he placed his foot on the ground.

"_Oh the hell with it." _Thought Jason to himself as he just walked over too Luna ignoring the noises that he was making on the ground.

Soon he made it too where Luna slept by the tree. He looked at her very carefully to see that she was a tall and thin girl; long dark hair in a ponytail; wearing her pajamas (like I told you before); light colored skin; and she looked so innocent.

"_She's so beautiful and yet so innocent. She should be greatful that I'm going to let her live and come stay with me and mother. Once I've taken care of her friends, she'll be all mine." _Jason thought to himself as he picked up Luna and carried her bridal style towards his cabin.

**(Meanwhile at the Campsite)**

"I'm starting to get really worried about Luna you guys." Betsy told her friends as she began to pace back and forth.

"Calm down Betsy, I'm sure Luna's just fine. At least i hope so." Harold told her as he started to shake.

"You do know that this is all your fault Thomas." Helga told him as she fixed her makeup.

"My fault? How the hell is it my fault?!" Questioned Thomas who pushed helga down to the ground causing her to ruin her makeup and get it over her face.

Helga then threw her makeup aside, got onto her feet, and then moved up to Thomas until their eyes met one another.

"Because moron, you yelled at her, slapped her, and made her run into the woods where a possible killer could be on the use." Helga told him.

"Hey it's her problem not mine okay. Besides, she was sticking up for some dead killer." Thomas told Helga before he turned around and started walking too his tent.

"Maybe we better go and try to find her just in case." Suggested Harold.

"Great idea Harold, but we should split up. Two of us will stay here in case Luna comes back, while the rest of us search the woods for her." Marcus told everyone.

Well it was agreed; but although Thomas wanted to stay at the campsite with Harold, he got dragged by Marcus and Helga to go out into the woods to find Luna while Harold and Betsy stayed at camp. The search was on to find Luna and so Marcus brought along some flashlights, goave one each to Helga and Thomas, and the three of them went into the dark woods to find Luna before anything bad could happen to her.

**(At a deserted cabin)**

Luna began to wake up from her slumber. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. She was still half asleep, but also she felt half dead inside. The thought of what had happened and how she stuck up for a killer took a lot out of her. Luna tried not to think about it and then tried to go back to sleep; but something kept her up and when she fully opened her eyes, she noticed that she was no longer in the woods sleeping by a tree. She sat up and found herself in a bunch of warm blankets, on a bed, and in what looked like a cabin.

"W-What the? H-H-How did I get here?" Luna asked herself as she got all scared.

Suddenly, she saw a dark figure by the doorway. It looked like the shape of a very tall guy, and he looked as though he was holding something in his left hand. Luna didn't know what to say or what to do, but she knew that she had to get some answers.

"Um e-e-excuse me sir?" She started to say.

"Um...d-d-do you know w-w-where I am and h-h-how I g-g-got here?" Luna tried to say but she had trouble trying to speak.

The dark figure didn't say anything, but rather he walked over too Luna and sat down on the bed that she was on. Luna then managed to get a good look at the guy, but didn't like what she saw. The guy had on a hockey mask over his face, old clothes that were torn up and covered in dried up blood, and he held a sharp and long knife in his hand. Luna knew at an insteat that this guy was Jason.

"O-O-Oh my god!" She cried out in terror that made Jason stare at her.

"Y-Y-Your J-J-J-J-Jason!" Luna cried out before falling off of the bed taking some of the blankets down with her.

When Luna got up and onto her legs, Jason stood up as well and faced her. Luna stared at him in such terror that she began to sweat. Her heart started to beat at an uncontrolable pace, and she found it hard enough to breathe. She felt herself gasping for air and holding onto her chest when doing this. Jason then walked around the bed and over too Luna. making her back up too the wall where she found herself feeling trapped and unable to run away from Jason's evil clutches of death.

"P-P-P-Please! D-D-Don't k-k-kill me Jason! I-I don't w-want to die just y-y-y-yet!" Luna cried out as she got onto her knees, closed her eyes, and started to beg for mercy upon Jason for her life.

Jason looked down at her, and then got on one knee and brushed his hand through her hair. Luna then started to feel less scared and a bit relaxed for some reason. She opened her eyes and looked at the ground. Jason however, just kept brushing his hand through her hair, and then he brought his other hand to Luna's face. Where he started to feel her cheek and how soft her face was. Luna didn't know whether to be greatful that she wasn't dead yet, or more likely to be confussed at what Jason was doing to her.

Jason liked touching Luna and feeling her smooth face and hair through his hands. He could feel himself smile under his mask as he did this.

"Um...oh...." Said Luna.

"Um...oh uh...um..." She said and at that point Jason wrapped his arms around her.

"Um uh...J-J-Jason?" She said to him.

He didn't respond to her. He just held her in his arms as if they were both hiding from another threat.

"J-J-Jason please, l-l-let me g-go now. I-I-I need to go b-b-back." Luna tried to tell him.

When Jason heard this he looked into Luna's eyes.

"_I don't ever want her to leave me. I can't let her go back to those so-called friends of hers. They need to pay, they all need to pay dearly with their lives for what they did." _Jason thought to himself as he then let go of Luna; picked her up; placed her back on the bed; put the blankets back on her covering up her body; looked at her; and then left the room closing and locking the door behind him.

When Jason was gone, Luna laid there in bed and asked herself something.

"What's he going to do? Will my friends find out? Better yet, what's going to become of me?" She asked herself as she began to cry herself to sleep.


	3. Jason's Real

**Blood in the Night**

**Jason's Real**

**Chapter 3**

Okay so if you recall from my last chapter, Marcus, Helga, and Thomas went off into the woods to see if they could track down Luna. They began their search in the darkness of the night unaware of the danger that would come out from the shadows and attack them. They were easy prey that would soon become the hunted by the hunter. The mighty hunter was stalking them as we now speak and it would be only a matter of time before the predetor striked and killed his prey. SLowly slashing and stabbing them with his weapons or even bare hands until blood comes flowing down and out of their bodies. Although the prey may try to run away, they'll be no match for the evil and cunning edges of their mighty predator. They may try and run away or scream for help, but it won't matter. Soon they'll be screaming and consumed by death as he makes his partcher on them and finishes them off one-by-one. The prey may even try to fight back and kill the all mighty predator and try to beat him at his own game, but no. It won't matter because Jason will come, he'll hunt you down, and kill you all.

Now back to my story. Thank you.

**(Somewhere in the woods)**

The three teens were walking and searching about to try and find their misssing friend. They used their flashlights to search the area as best as they could.

"Aw what's the point of all of this?" Started Thomas to the others.

"The point here is that we're not leaving these woods or going back too the campsite without Luna. Then when we find her, you're going to apologize to her and not get upset over this whole Jason thing." Helga explained to him pointing her finger at him and sounding angry at him.

"Guys focus please!" Shouted Marcus.

"Let's just focus on finding Luna first and then we'll talk about an apology okay?" Marcus told Helga and Thomas who just looked at one another and then nodded at Marcus in agreement.

After that the three of them went back to walking and focusing and finding Luna. They kept on with their search until something in the woods made Helga stop walking and freeze where she was.

"Um guys." She started.

"What's wrong Helga?" Asked Marcus who stopped walking and turned around as did Thomas.

"I-I-I think something or someone's o-out there. I think we might be being followed you guys." Helga told the boys who looked around the woods.

They all listened very carefully to the woods just in case of another sound. They listened very carefully, but there was nothing but the sound of the wind howling and leave russling from the wind.

"I-I think you were just hearing things Helga." Marcus told her.

"Yep, well let's keep moving." Said Thomas who started to walk again.

"Wait a minute now Thomas. How can you just keep on walking when someone or something could be out in these woods as we speak?" Helga asked him and boy did she sound serious about it.

Then Thomas stopped walking and turned around to face Helga.

"Look Helga everything's just fine. I mean what? Its not like Jason will come out of nowhere and attack us?" Thomas joked but oh was he going to get it soon enough.

"Come on, let's just keep going for a while longer and then we'll go back too camp." Thomas told them.

"Now hold on there Tom." Started Marcus who walked up too Thomas.

"I'm the leader of this group and I think that maybe we better keep a sharp eye out for anything suspisious out in these woods. If Jason really does exist, then we better get ready to run or fight." Marcus explained to him as he pulled out a pocket knife from his shoe.

Then they all went back to their search, but it didn't last long. There came another noise and Helga stopped where she was and looked around.

"Um guys, I really, really think that we're not alone." Helga told the boys.

"Aw come on already Helga." Thomas told her while shaking his hands up in the air.

"I'm starting to think that maybe Jason really does exsist." Helga said as she ran over too Marcus and he held her tightly.

"Aw please! How many times do I have to say it?!" Thomas cried out with his hands in the air.

"Uh Tom, I think you should kep your voice down." Marcus told him as he made his arm move down.

"Oh please Marcus! Now for the last time and the last time only. **There Is No Such Thing As Jason!!!!!"** Thomas shouted out and it echoed thoughout the entire woods.

Suddenly, out of nowhere this butcher came flying out of nowhere and it striked Marcus right through the heart. Then blood spurted out of Marcus' body a bit. (FYI, the knife was really ment for Thomas, but it missed him and got Marcus instead.)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marcus cried out as he plunged onto his knees and held the knife that was in him.

"Oh my gosh!" Shouted Helga as she and Thomas ran over towards Marcus.

Marcus started to bleed out from his body and then he started barfing out blood from his mouth. He started gasping for breathe and as he pulled out the knife, blood poured out of him. His skin started to turn pale and blood got all over his clothes. The end for Marcus was drawing near and more and more of his blood was pouring out of his body. It was as if the life was being squeezed out of him like an orange.

"I knew it! I knew it! Its Jason, Jason's come to kill us all!" Helga shouted out as she looked all over the woods just in case of another weapon being thrown at them.

"Oh please Helga, that's just a bunch of crap." Thomas told her as he tried to help out Marcus.

It wasn't that easy for him, what with him dieing and all.

"Hang on buddy, we'll get you back to camp and we'll call the police and an ambulance." Thomas told him.

"I-I-It's to l-l-l-late for m-m-m-me you g-g-g-g-guys." Said Marcus to his friends.

"Don't say that Marcus please. We'll get you out of here." Helga told him as tears came flowing down her eyes.

"N-N-No, g-g-go, s-s-s-save y-yourselves, f-f-find L-L-Luna and g-g-get o-o-out of h-h-h-here." Marcus told him and those were the last words he said before he died.

"Marcus? Marcus? Marcus?!" Cried out Thomas as he tried to shake his friend awake, but it was to late.

"No, no, no!" Cried out Helga as she cried on Thomas' shoulder.

"He's gone Thomas, Marcus has gone too that great big place in the sky." Helga told Thomas as she cried even harder now.

Thomas held onto her tightly and looked around the woods. He thought he saw something or someone running away in the woods. Then angry built up in Thomas s he let go of Helga, stood up onto his feet, and then cried out into the woods.

"Jason!!!!!!!!!! Jason you monster!!!!!!!!!! I sware I'll find you and kill you!!!!!!!!!!! Do you hear me?????????!!!!!!!!!!! You'll pay for killing my friend and possibly taking away my other friend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll kill you Jason!!!!!!!!!!!!! I sware to god I'll kill you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Thomas shouted out into the woods as he began to lose it and then burst into tears and plumiff onto the ground.


	4. The Hunt is On

**Blood in the Night**

**The Hunt is On**

**Chapter 4**

Okay so Jason had killed Marcus and ran back too his cabin. He had to make plans and maybe use a different weapon to kill the other teenagers. He was really aiming to kill Thomas first, but killing one of his best friends would be just as good as kill him. He managed to hear what Thomas said as he ran off. Now that Thomas was going to seek revenge for his friends death, Jason would have a lot more fun trying to kill him now. He had to get ready, so he ran back too his cabin. Of course, he was also going to check up on Luna who he hoped didn't escape. Now onto this chapter. Thank you for your time though everyone.

**(In the woods/Jason's Cabin)**

Jason was almost to his cabin as he ran away from the two teenagers. It was time for him to get creative and find an even better way to kill the others. He wanted to make them all suffer and die in his foul clutches. He'd make them see him as the last thing they'd ever look at before they all died. Though what else could he do as he went on with his killing stream? Would he take it slowly, or maybe really fast? Perhaps he'd just use them all as target practice? He might even use one dead body as bait to lurer the remaining teenagers to him. Then, he'd strike and come in for the kill.

"_I'll need to make some plans and get ready for when I make hast." _Jason thought to himself as he kept running towards his cabin.

**(Meanwhile/Luna's POV)**

I was still asleep, and dreaming horrible things. I kept seeing my friends and I saw each of them slowly dieing before my very eyes. I wanted to help them, I really wanted to help them, but I couldn't. It was as if I'd frozen where I was and I couldn't move or do anything. There I saw him. I saw Jason killing off each and everyone of my friends until they were all finally dead. I felt so helpless and guilty because I couldn't do anything and I just let Jason kill my friends. I screamed and cried out in terror as I kept watching my friends die. Suddenly as I screamed in terror, I woke up from my awful nightmare.

I shot up from the bed and sat up gasping for air. I held my hand onto my heart and looked around. I was still in the cabin where Jason had left me. I could then feel sweat all over my body; my heart racing from the shock and terror; I felt myself still in shock; goosebumps ran down all over my body; and I soon began to cry. I cried and cried until i just lost it. I couldn't control my emotions nor could I take this any longer. I had to escape and get help. Maybe my friends were still alive and there was still hope for all of us. However, the only way I'd know that for sure was if I could escape.

I got out of bed throwing the blankets away. I was going to try and escape before Jason got back, but before I could even do a thing, I heard a door open and close from the other side. Next, I could hear footsteps walking and each step was another step towards me and my doom.

"_Oh no, he's back already?" _I thought to myself as I quickly grabbed the blankets, got back into bed, and threw the blankets over my body.

I tried to stay calm, quiet, and as still as possible when I heard the door to this room open up. I felt my stomach churning and my heart beating fast. Footsteps drew closer to me and I felt sweat falling down my face. Chills ran down my spin as I tried not to lose it. Suddenly, I heard nothing. Neither footsteps nor a voice. The room fell slilent and fear overcomed me. I wanted to look at who was in here with me, but I was to afraid to even do that. Just then, I felt myself being lifted up from the bed and I felt as though I was being held like a newborn baby.

I soon heard humming and felt a warm breathe of air hitting my face. Did I dare to open my eyes and look? Did I even want to look at the face of who knew who? Was I willing to do any of those things? I had to know who was holding and breathing on me? I opened my eyes and I saw him. It was Jason who held me like a baby and breathed his warm breathe onto my face. I felt both helpless and kind of silly. I mean, Jason was rocking me like a baby and I wasn't yet dead. It was probably some sort or trick of his. Then again, if this was a trick, then wouldn't he be making me do something for him? Maybe he was planning something that was going to be a surprise. Maybe he didn't want me to know until he was ready to kill me. Anything could happen and I knew I had to escape.

Soon I felt myself being lifted up and now my whole body was in the arms of Jason.

"Um J-J-Jason, w-w-where are you taking me?" I asked him as Jason kept walking with me in his arms.

He walked out of the room and then placed me onto a soft but very dusty couch. I knew it was dusty when I saw the dust and I then coughed a little bit. Jason tried to clear away the dust for me and then sat down next to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and then pulled me close to his body.

_"I've got to get her to trust me. I don't want her to leave me or find out that I killed one of her friends. Even though that kid deserved to die from my bloody knife and get stabbed through the heart. Man it felt so good to see him suffer as blood came out of him and he slowly began to lose his energy and life. Hee, hee, hee, hee. Although I was hoping my aim would have killed that other snot nosed boy who was such a jerk to Luna. Oh well just another poor soul for me to hunt down and then kill under my cold and mighty hands." _Jason thought to himself as he held Luna even closer to him now.

I wasn't sure whether I was enjoying this or just losing it, but Jason was being so nice to me. I wasn't dead yet, nor had Jason tried to kill me yet. Something had to be up if I wasn't dead yet. What was he planning? I wanted answers from him and I wanted them now, but the question was...Could Jason even speak? I had to try at least right? Although I had to chose my words wisely and take it nice and slow. I didn't want to get him angry and then cause him to kill me just like that. For all I knew, he could have a weapon on him and he could then pull it out on me at any moment. I didn't want to take that chance, but I had to try.

"Um Jason." I started and Jason then turned to face me.

"I-I was just wondering and I'm a bit curious. Um...if you don't mind me asking you, uh why are you being so...um...so um...sweet to me?" I asked trying to say the right thing so I wouldn't end up dead.

To my surprise, Jason didn't do anything, but he did leave the couch and went over to a shelf with a bunch of combwebs and dust on it. He looked up and down the shelf's until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a box and then whipped away the dust on it. He then walked back too me and sat down placing the box onto my lap. I looked at the box and then at him. I didn't know what I was suppose to do next. Whether I should open the box or just look at it. Then Jason lifted the box top up which saved me the trouble od doing it, and then pulled out something from inside of it.

He pulled out what looked like a ring that was very dusty, and I also notice a small gem on top of it. Jason blew onto the rign making it not so dusty anymore, and then he took my hand and placed the ring onto my finger. I looked long and hard at the ring, and notice these markings on the side of it.

'To my College Sweetheart'. It said on the ring.

"Oh uh...Jason this, this is very kind of you. Although I'm a bit confused. Whose ring is or...was this anyway?" I asked him and then Jason took something else from the box.

He pulled out a picture and then gave it to me. I took the picture and looked at it very carefully. I saw a young girl in front of a college campus with a guy. He was hugging her and the two of them were both smiling in the picture. Then I carefully looked at the girl and noticed that the girl had on a ring on her finger. I then looked at the ring Jason gave me and then at the ring in the picture. They were both the same ring.

"Um Jason, w-who is this girl in the picture?" I asked him and that was something I wish I didn't ask him.

Jason stood up and then brought me up with him. Then the two of us started walking to this door. Jason opened the door and stepped inside. I was about to follow, but then Jason stopped me and pointed at the ground. I think that was he way of telling me to stay where I was and to not move. Well I did what he said and into the darkness he went. When he left, i felt like this was the perfect time to make a move and escape, but something inside of me was keeping me from running away.

"_Aw man why am I not trying to escape from him? Why am I even still here? Ugh! What's wrong with me?!" _I thought to myself as Jason soon reappeared from the darkness.

"_I hope she doesn't get to scared when I introduce her to mother." _Jason thought to himself as he took Luna's hand and pulled her into the darkness.

It was way to dark for me to see anything, but luckily, Jason held onto me and we walked though the darkness together. Soon I saw a light up ahead and I noticed candles around this table. Then Jason stopped walking and I stopped as well. He let go of me and walked over too the table. He was doing something but I didn't know what it was. He then turned to look at me and made a single for me to come over too him. I slowly waked over to him and then he stopped me right in front of the table.

"_Please don't get scared when I show you my mother." _Jason thought to himself as he then bent down under the table and took out a pencil and some paper.

I saw Jason begin to write down some stuff on the paper and I wondered what he was writing down. He soon finished writing and then gave me the piece of paper with what he wrote down on it. I took the paper and read to myself what Jason wrote to me.

_I don't want you to be afraid of me, but don't get scared with who I'm about to show you. Who you're about to see is the head of my mother. Now please don't panic but if you do, then just hold onto me. It's going to be okay so don't worry about it. That girl you saw in the picture was my mother when she was at college. That ring on your fingure was her old college ring, and I'm giving it to you because I really like you._ Was what he wrote down for me to read.

"Oh...uh wow Jason I-I don't know what to say." I told him as I felt my cheeks warm up and turn red.

Jason then took the piece of paper from my hands and then lifted up the blanket that covered his dead mother's head to me.

**(Meanwhile in the woods)**

"Okay, okay now we've just got to kill Jason, save Luna, and then get the hell out of here while we still can." Thomas told Helga who was still crying over the fact that Marcu was now dead.

"I-I-I still can't believe M-M-Marcus is d-d-d-d-d-dead!" Helga wailed out before breaking out in tears.

"Calm down Helga we're going to get through this." Thomas told her and then Helga looked up at him.

"Get through this? Get through this?! How the hell are we going to get through this Thomas?! Marcus is dead, Luna might be still alive or now dead, and there's a killer out there who wants us dead!" Helga cried out in Thomas' face.

"Okay, okay, okay Helga I get your point." Thomas said as he tried to calm down Helga.

"Good, now unless you have a plan to how we're going to kill Jason, then you better tell me now so I can get ready." Helga told Thomas.

"Alright, alright already Helga I get it already okay? Look, just stay close to me and we'll find out where Jason's hiding at." Thomas told her as he grabbed a hold of Helga's hand and then the two of them walked on through the woods.

It was so quiet out that all they could hear was the sound of their hearts beating and the leaves tussling through the wind. Each step they took through the forest grounds was like another step to their death. Even though Jason wasn't out in the woods waiting for the right moment to kill, fear still wondered and haunted Thomas and Helga as they kept on walking. Step-by-step the two of them walked on to unknown parts of the woods. Entering deeper and deeper into their doom. Helga began to shake all over her body, while Thomas was starting to sweat like a pig.

"Ew Thomas, your hands are getting all sweaty." Helga told him as she made Thomas let go of his hold on her and then Helga began to clean her hand of the sweat.

"Hey come on Helga, its not my problem." Thomas told her while waving his arms into the air.

Helga just gave him a rotten stare before the two of them continued there walk into the depths of the woods. They continued their journey until finally, they saw it. They saw an old and what looked like an abandoned log cabin.

"Check it out Helga. I think that might be where Jason lives." Thomas told her as he pulled her behind a tree.

"If Jason lives there, then that means that he could be in there right now as we speak." Helga told him as Thomas held her close to his body.

"Well gee you think so? I mean who else would live in a dump like that?" Thomas told her and then Helga gave him a nasty look.

"Okay then, we're going to need a plan before we even go into his house." Thomas told Helga who looked from behind the tree to make sure nobody was coming out of it.

"Maybe if we sneak around from the back, then we can find a way inside." Helga suggested to Thomas who liked that idea.

Then the two of them quickly ran from behind the tree and too the back of the house. Thomas was holding onto Helga as they moved as quickly as they could past the front too the back. Helga almost tripped while running, but she got right back onto her feet and back on track. Helga wanted to tell Thomas to stop running so fast so that she may run at her own pace; but if she did say something, then would Jason hear her? She didn't know if she wanted to take that chance and have Jason come out here. Before she knew it, both Thomas and her were behind the log cabin and breathing heavily. Thomas checked to make sure Jason didn't hear them, and Helga sat down onto the ground trying to catch her breathe. Soon the two of them could breathe again and the coast was all clear.

"Okay Helga, let's start looking for another way into the cabin." Thomas told her.

"Hey genius, how about this door that leads down into the basement." Helga told him as she pointed out a door that was next to the house and down on the ground.

"Oh uh...yeah uh...'cough' of course." Thomas told her as he walked over to the door and then began to try and get it open.

Thomas tried to pull the doors open, but they wouldn't budge. He then noticed that the doors were locked up. No seriously, there were chains surrounding the doors, and a huge lock on the handles. He struggled, hit the doors with a huge rock, and tried using branches to open it up, but nothing. The doors were locked up tightly and not one scratch was made on the chains.

"Aw man, this is going to be harder then I thought it would be." Thomas said to himself as he scratched his head and then began to think.

Helga on the other hand just walked up to the doors, removed a bobby-pin from her hair, and then used the pin to break open the lock. Surprisingly it work. (Kind of like in books or on television. One or the other maybe both.)

"Hey Gumbo I got it." Helga told him as she removed the lock and chains.

Well Thomas was speechless by what Helga had just done. He stood where he was and stared at Helga who had just finished removing all of the chains from the door.

"Okay Tom, we should be able to get inside now. Of course we're going to have to stay quiet." Helga told Thomas as she opened the doors and then turned to look at Thomas.

"Hey you coming or are you just going to stand around until Jason comes out and sees you?" Helga asked him as Thomas then ran through the door only to then fall down the stairs and made some noise.

"Thomas you moron, what are you trying to do get use killed?!" Helga asked him as she waved her arms into the air and shook her head sideways.

**(Meanwhile Inside the Cabin)**

Luna was staring face-to-face with a dead head of a woman. Luna was kind of scared and kind of nervous. This was something that she'd never done or seen before. It was almost as if she was staring at her future and what may become of her if she wasn't careful.

"Oh my gosh, I'm, I'm so sorry Jason." Luna told him as she began to cry a little.

She took a good long look at the dead head of Jason's mother. Jason looked at her and then came up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Then he brought up her face to look at his face. The two of them didn't speak, but then something happened. There was a loud thumping and trembling sound that came from downstairs. Jason quickly reacted to the noise by letting go of Luna and then taking a few steps forward. Luna turned and looked at him wondering what was wrong. Then there was another noise, but this time it was a voice. It was loud and it sounded like a girl's voice. It was at that instant that Luna knew who's voice it was.

"_Oh no I know that voice. That's Helga, and she must have brought either Thomas or Harold is with her to come and find me." _Luna thought to herself as she began to worry.

On one hand she was glad that her friends had come for her, but on the other hand she didn't want them dead. She had to do something before Jason discovered them and then killed them. Quickly Luna had to come up with a plan in order to protect and save her friends from sudden death.

"Say uh Jason what's wrong?" She asked him hoping to try and get his attention before he went off to investigate the noise.

Jason then turned to Luna and then turned and walked off. Quickly Luna grabbed a hold of his hand and stopped Jason. Jason then turned and looked at Luna.

"Don't go Jason please? I don't want to be left alone. Can't I come with you or could you please wait until the noise gets louder?" Luna asked him hoping that Jason would listen to her and not go downstairs into the basement.

Jason didn't say a thing, but simpley put a hand on Luna's face and then gazed into her eyes. Then Jason took his pencil and another piece of paper and wrote something down on it.

_Just calm down okay, I'll be right back. Apparently, there's a little pest problem. I want you to stay in the cabin bed quarters until I come back. I'll lock the door so no one comes in to get to you. Until then, I don't want you leaving this cabin please. _Was what he wrote down on the piece of paper.

Luna didn't like this. She didn't like this at all. She had to do something to keep Jason from hurting or worse **killing **her friends.

"Uh...uh wait uh Jason please wait." Luna told him as she grabbed his arm.

Jason looked at her and stopped.

"_She probably knows about her friends being here and what I intend to do to them. I can't let her get involved and stop me. This is for her own good." _Jason thought to himself.

He grabbed Luna's arm and then dragged her to the bed quarters.

"Um...um...J-J-Jason, Jason what are you doing? Jason? Jason?!?!" She asked, but he didn't listen to her.

Once he got to the bed quarters, he brought Luna to the bed, and then left the room locking the door behind him.

_"Sorry beautiful, but this is for your own good. I won't let you stop me from killing those annoying, assholes you call friends." _Jason thought to himself as he put the key into his pocket, grabbed his bloody butcher knife and then headed for the basement.

**(Meanwhile in the Basement)**

"Tom come on already. We've got to be more quiet otherwise you-know-who will hear us." Helga told Tom as he got up from the hard ground he hit and landed on.

"Aright, alright, alright I'm up, I'm up." Tom told Helga as he waved his arms like crazy in the air.

"Whatever, now keep it down already. If Jason hears us then we're so dead." Helga told him while grabbing his arm and then dragging him.

"Ouch, watch it girl." Thomas told her.

"Come on Tom, we've got to find Luna and then get everyone out of here while the rest of us are still alive." She explained to him.

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps coming. Coming downstairs into the basement.

"Oh my gosh, he's coming. He knows we're here." Said Helga as she covered her mouth letting Tom go.

"Okay, okay let's not panic. If we panic then we're going to be in alot of trouble." Tom told her.

"We're going to be in trouble and dead if we don't hide genius." Helga told him.

Quickly the two of them ran over to a group of dusty old boxes and crates. They hid in the shadows and under the crates where dust and combwebs were formed. It was dirty and messy, but it was the only place that would be safe for them until Jason left the basement.

"I think I'm going to sneeze." Thomas told Helga.

"Try to hold it in until we're safe and Jason's gone away." Helga told him.

"That could be difficult." He said.

"Just do it unless you want Jason to kill us." She told him.

"I'll hold my nose then." Said Thomas holding onto his nose now.

Just then, footsteps got louder and closer to where Helga and Thomas where. One by one the footsteps walked down the stairs leading into the basement. Death was arriving and ready to bring his cold hands of death and suffering to his victims. He would kill them and he would kill them here and now. No longer would they see the day light sun or feel the warm breeze touch their skin. Nope, Helga and Thomas were going to be his next victims to die that night. Jason would have to do it quickly before going back to Luna. He would have to make it a silent but painful death for Helga and Thomas. He soon touched the last step on the stairs, and then he touched the ground. There Jason stood and looked around the basement area. He knew that those two teens where down here somewhere and he was going to find them soon enough.

"Psst, Helga, I really have to sneeze." Whisphered Thomas to Helga.

"Shh, hold your nose or something Tom because if you sneeze and Jason finds us, I'm going to let him kill you first." She told him in a threatening tone of voice.

Jason kept looking around the room, but he knew where the two teens where hiding. He could hear them whisphering and talking to each other somewhere to his left. He saw a bunch of crates and then walked over to them. Holding out his butcher knife, he knew that he would be attacking very shortly. Helga looked under the crates where an opening was and saw Jason's feet moving straight towards them.

"Uh Tom, we've got a problem." She whisphered in a scared and frightening tone of voice.

Tom who wasn't sure what she was talking about, gave Helga a confussed look. Helga who rolled her eyes and wanted to smake him, pulled him and brought him too the opening where he to could see Jason's feet coming there way.

"Oh geez." He said.

"We've got to get out of here while we're still breathing." Tom told Helga.

"Not without Luna we're not." She said.

"It's probably to late for her, and it'll be to late for us if we don't scoot." He told her.

"I'm not going without our friend Tom." Helga told him in an angry tone.

"But Helga..." Said Tom.

"No buts. Now come on. We're sneaking out of here and getting upstairs to find Luna." Helga told him in anger.

"Uh...fine whatever...let's start crawling." Said Tom who began to crawl past Helga as fast as he could crawl.

Helga then rolled her eyes and then crawled behind Tom.

"Man I haven't crawled this fast since I was a baby." Said Tom.

The two of them crawled as fast as they could crawl, but there was tons of dust all over the floor that was making Tom really have to sneeze. Fighting the sneeze as hard as he could, Tom couldn't do it and then, he let it all out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He cried out loud enough that it blew away tons of dust towards Helga causing her to cough.

Helga did her best to clear away most of the dust, but when she could see and breath clear again, she saw a pair a boots with a bit of blood on them. And attatched to those boots was a man in torn, dirty, and bloody clothes that helga saw when she looked up from the floor. Right in front of her was none other then the masked and cold hearted killer of Camp Crystal lake himself. **JASON!!! **

"Um...T-t-tom?" Said Helga who was now scared.

"Hung on there Helga, I think I got some dust in my eyes." Said Tom.

"Uh Tom, t-this is r-really important." She told him not taking her eyes off of Jason.

"Give me a second Helga." He told her.

"Tom...this...is...serious." She told him through her teeth.

"Alright, what's so important that I have to..." Said Tom who looked at Helga and stopped talking when he saw why Helga wanted his attention.

"Oh...that's what was important." He said now staring at Jason who stared at the two teens who were about to know what death was like when he plunged his bloody knife.

How he would enjoy watching them scream and die right before his very eyes as he killed them. Hearing them scream for mercy and help like weaklins as he cut, sliced, and diced them and then burn the remaining body parts into the fire so that he could smell their flesh being cooked up. And that would be the smell of victory to him.

"Um...Tom...run." Said Helga who quickly got up and ran past Jason only to get snagged by him.

"Uh...uh...uh...Tom help me!!!" She told him while struggling to break free.

Jason had a strong and painful grip on Helga's wrist. She winced in pain and began to cry. Jason held up his bloody knife ready to make aim and kill Helga. helga watched as the knife lifted slowly up while Tom just stared at what was happening.

"Tom you moron do something!" Helga cried out.

But Tom still stayed on the ground motionless and unable to do anything at that moment. Jason still held up his knife in the air, aiming right for Helga's face. Helga was looking at it all freaked out as if it were going to strike and kill her at any moment now. Helga began to sweat, her eyes were twitching, body shaking, and heart racing. She was going to die tonight just as Marcus had. her only hope was Tom jumping in to save her skin.

"Tom...do...something please...or I'll personaly kill you before Jason kills me." She told him through her anger and teeth.

"_Oh this is to much. The bitch is complaining while that jackass over there is being a helpless and motionless whimp. This is just to easy." _Jason thought to himself.

"TOM...DO...SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!" Helga cried out right before Jason slashed down his knife at Helga's face.

Helga let out one last cry just as Jason slashes the knife against her face, causing blood to burts out and fly in different directions. Helga falls back onto the ground and dust goes into the air all around her. Tom who is still in shock and standing where he is watches and sees everything. Jason looks at Tom and then Down at Helga. She was still alive, but her face was now half cut up. She looked up at Jason as she gaspes for air. Blood is pouring down from her face as she's helples on the ground. Tom didn't know what to do at that moment, but unless he did something soon, then helga and probably him would soon die.

"_Man this really is to easy. I'll just finish this bitch before I decide to kill that bastard over there." _Thought jason as he plunges down and stabbes the knife into Helga's body.

He just stabs, and stabs, and he stabs her like she's a piece of meat. Helga cries and screams bloody murder as she's being stabbed constantly. Tom just then passes out as Helga soon begins to die. Once Jason finishes killing her, he looks at Tom and smiles underneath his mask.

"_Even though I should probably kill that bastard, Luna has been worried about her friends. Although I probably should have just knocked out her bitchie friend instead. Oh well, it was fun stabbing her like a piece of meat anyway. As for this asshole, he'll live...for now." _Thought Jason as he grabbed Tom by his legs and then dragged him across the floor upstairs.

**Well that's the best i've got for this ending to this chapter**

**Until my next chapter just enjoy this and haug on tight**

**Thank you! :)**


	5. Now Hear This

**Blood in the Night**

**Now Hear This**

**Chapter 5**

**Attention! Lend me your attention please! **

I must let you all know that this story of mine "Blood in the Night" will be continued in another story. Since not many people have reviewed it, you can all decide on whether or not I should continue on this.

The decision is yours and I'd like to get some reviews on your choices please.

That is all.

Thank you.


End file.
